Final Fantasy 7: SOLDIERS
by Godlike82
Summary: We all know cloud, The hero from Final fantasy 7, We also know that Zack was a friend of clouds, But what did Zack do when he was not hanging with him, what did he do before he became a Rank 1 SOLDIER? who did he hang out with? Monty is who, who is right.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights to Any Game, anime said in my story. This is Fan based only, for fun.**

**Final Fantasy 7: SOLDIERS**

_**Midgar City: 1200hrs city festival.**_

_**Chapter 1. The Beginning.**_

**It was a cloudy day in Midgar. Midgar is a city floating approximately 50 meters in the air, linked to the ground by train and highway transit. It utilize a total of eight make reactors, sequentially numbered starting with the 1 northern reactor, to supply electricity to the city. Still under construction, Sector 4 and the Shinra Company headquarters are last to be completed. The headquarters interior in Sector 0 is complete and already in operation. The exterior is slated for compleation in two years, while the surrounding city will be finished in seven years. **

**The mako cannon was shooting off test shots in to the sea, kids gathered around watching. It was peaceful on that day. Down in the shopping district, it was a festival. People from all around gather to buy, sale, and trade goods they had collected. Walking down the street was a man in a hood, underneath was clothing that a bum would wear. His eyes glowed like one of the soldier from SOLDIERS.**

**He bumps into to a man who look wealthy, "Sorry, excuse me" He pick the man pockets and vanishes in to the crowd of people be for the man even notice his wallet was missing, the man checks himself and looks back about to yell but didn't even see a trace of the bum. He goes through the wallet, takes the money and drops the wallet in a near by trash can. Walking to the train station he get ready to board, using the money he recently acquired, he takes his seat. Pushing back his hood reveling his face. He looks to be in his mid 20's, his eyes are sky blue, Very short hair, dark skin, mustache and short beard non connected.**

**He takes the train to the slums, under Sector 5. He gets off the train and started walking. Heading through the market place, he leaves out passing the park. Walking a farther up the road he comes to a church. He opens the door and walks in. He see a display of lilies, walking up to the flowers he can see they looked like to be recently tend to. "that girl, musta been here." smiling and leaving some money on the ground, with a note. That read:**

**Dear Girl who takes care of the flowers,**

**I want to tank you for giving me such a beautiful sight each time I visit this place. For your good deeds I left some gil for you and your family in this pouch. Please keep tending to the flower.**

**Thank you,**

**Monty.**

**He turned around and headed for the front door of the church, stopping and taking one last look behind him, he smiled and exited. Stepping out the church and walking a few steps down the street of the slums he was surrounded by SOLDIER 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** ranked. Looking around, there was no possible way to escape. Then a voice spoke up from behind him, "You are a very hard person to find" he Turned around to see who was talking. "You." he replayed. Looking in to the eyes of ****Angeal****, "Monty, do you not remember your honor? Please my friend. Don't make me have to fight you." he said looking at him.**

**Monty looked down to the ground, not wanting to fight him he said, "I guess the price of freedom is more than I can afford." he said walking up to Angeal. "Ok, you win. I'll go back with you." Putting his hands in front of him and paused looked at the church. The cuffs was slapped on his wrists and they headed back to SOLDIER headquarters.**

**Upon arriving, Monty seen Zack Fairs Run out. Zack and Monty were both 2****nd**** rank of SOLDIER. He nodded and smiled at Zack, "Looks like Teacher found me" he said, Zack sighed and shook his head.**

_**SOLDIER HEADQUARTERS 1350hrs**_

**Did you know anything about this Zack?" Angeal said looking at him. Zack took a step back, smiled and nodded his head in shame. "Well the both of you are getting a lecture." They both sighed. And walked into the building. Sitting in the room Zack looked at Monty.**

"**Thanks man, you got me lectured along with you. I told you not to leave!" Zack lashed out at him. Monty looked at him and laugh.**

"**Zack, calm down. Your not in trouble. Only me, besides, it was well worth it. Freedom." Monty said.**

**Zack looked at him. "Freedom? We are free. We can do whatever we want. What more can you ask for?" he said looking at Monty laying on the bed smiling.**

"**Zack, when I mean Freedom, I mean living the way I want to live. Not having to follow a code. It might has always been your dream to become a hero and join SOLDIER, not mines. I only joined because you're my friend, and it will be boring with you not around" Monty smiled and sat up in his bed, he turned and swung his legs over the side planting his feet on the floor.**

**Zack looked at him, just when he was going to open his mouth, the door to their quarters opened. Both looking to the door a 3****rd**** ranked SOLDIER walked in.**

"**Zack, Monty, You are to Report to the Debriefing room at 1500hrs. You have a mission" He said and walked out.**

"**A mission?" Monty said looking at Zack. "I guess I'm not in trouble, unless this is our real punishment." he said joking with Zack. Zack shook his head and walked out the room with Monty following close behind him.**

**End Chapter 1. The Beginning **

**Next Chapter2: Ready or not, Real Mission!**


End file.
